


Politics and Pride

by ShadowMoses18



Series: Polictics and Pride [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Politics, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Possessive Kylo Ren, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pride and Prejudice References, Protective Kylo Ren, Romance, Slow Burn, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMoses18/pseuds/ShadowMoses18
Summary: Their plan was simple, attend the Galactic Gala to maintain appearances while gathering as much intelligence on their upcoming inspection as possible.Her plan was simple, attend the Gala as part of her duties being a Galactic Senator and get herself accustomed to being around members of the First Order. Rumors were spreading about the sinister First Order, and she was determined to find the truth.Neither were prepared for how things would turn out.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Polictics and Pride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109237
Comments: 37
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

You admired yourself in the mirror. You were primed and styled for the political event of the year, no detail could be overlooked. While you were one of the younger Senators, this wasn’t your first time attending the Galactic Gala, but it was your first time with a singular mission in mind. Rumors had been spreading for a while that the First Order was following a little too closely in the Empire’s footsteps. You felt that being the Planetary Senator of Bakura came with a responsibility to ensure the past never repeated itself. You were one of the senator that was spearheading the committee of Galactic oversight with regards to the First Order. You were selected for the committee not only for your political accomplishment and loyalty to the New Republic, but because you had spent time with one Armitage Hux as a child.

‘I can do this’ you thought to yourself as you finished giving yourself last looks. Tonight you were going to cozy up to Hux and establish yourself as a friend in the committee. It shouldn’t be hard task, he was an agreeable boy when you last saw him. Gaining his trust should allow you more relaxed access when the time came for the committee to do their facility tours. If there were any nefarious goings-on, you would find it. You would be damned if you saw the galaxy devolve back into authoritarian nightmare of the Empire. Approving your looks you exited your chambers.

Arriving at the Gala was something that never got old for you. The Dresses, the décor, and general opulence of the grand gala hall never ceased to be a thing of wonder. Despite the urgings of your entourage, you needed a moment to take everything in. Senators were arriving in their fine ensembles each as beautiful as the next. You wondered for a moment if this was what it was like to live on Coruscant. You looked down at your green gown accentuated with silver accessories. It was a form fitting off the shoulder number that flared out at the bottom. Your entourage selected it as to complement Hux’s complexion. ‘I can do this’ you reminded yourself once more as you took another look around the entrance. 

“Senator, we need to get you seated,” prodded Essara, your assistant of 5 years now. The two of you were close. Your career as a Senator was not without times of darkness; times which Essara had helped you get through, be it late nights at the office or taking shelter due to civil unrest.

“Right, let’s go then. Lead on, Essara” you smiled at the woman and took her hand. Together you entered the lavish hall. The Inside somehow managed to be even more breathtaking than the outside. Amethyst and Quartz crystals arranged is beautiful mosaics decorated the ceiling, light blue crystal like structures hung down for lighting, and tropically scented flowers were set as accent pieces. Moving into the open space of the seating area you noticed the dance floor. It was a transparent glass and underneath it was an immaculately arranged pond complete with lilies, flowers, and colorful fish from off world. The Tables and chairs looked to be made of the same crystal structure as the lights, and atop the tables were centerpieces made to look like trees. You were glad your gown happened to match with the scenery. Turning to look at Essara you noted that she wasn’t immune to the splendor either.

“Have you ever seen it this beautiful, Miss?” She asked reaching a hand out to touch a nearby flower display. “I don’t think I have. The Decorating committee has definitely out done themselves this time.” You replied. You bumped into other senators here and there, engaging in small conversations each time. Every now and then you’d swear you’d catch the image of a black figure out of the corner of your eye, but you’d quickly lose it in the growing crowd. You soon found your designated seats. “Now keep a look out, we’ve much to accomplish tonight” You reminded Essara as you smoothed the back of your gown and you took your seat. Taking your time, you both gazed out into the crowd of gathered senators, delegates, and other figures of importance from throughout the galaxy.

“Ah, there he is Ma’am, tell-tale red hair to the right there at table 55B,” Essara whispered, “Looks like he didn’t come alone.” Adjusting your gaze to her directions, you saw him. Well, part of him. His back was turned to you, but the hair truly was unmistakable. He stood at his table with his hands behind his back. They looked to be clenched as he spoke with a tall, broad figure. ‘Is that who I’ve been seeing?’ you thought. The figure wore a fitted black overcoat with a belt across the middle, tailored black pants with boots, and perhaps strangest of all, a black mask with silver outlining the visor. Usually, all masks or helmets were banned from inside Senate spaces unless necessary for life-support purposes. The ban was passed to help with security means. ‘Perhaps his friend has issues’ you thought to yourself as you continued to read the situation. The two seemed to be very tense. Then you saw Hux appear to take a deep breath and then seat himself, leaving you right in the sight line of the masked figure. You tried to avert your gaze quickly but the intensity of the figure’s stare lingered far longer than you wished it too. Luckily for you, music started to play indicating the start of opening ceremonies. 

“I don’t recognize who he’s with, do you?” You asked quietly. “No Ma’am, I could field the room and check with other assistants though” Essara replied also in a hushed tone. More people were beginning to take their seats at the tables around the hall. “Yes, you might try bumping into someone in the restroom, but we’ll have to wait until after opening ceremonies.” You advised her. While it wasn’t necessarily proper, a lot of important conversation tended to happen in places where people’s guards were down; and having been in this business for some time you knew that the restroom was often a sanctuary for those wishing for a break from the strait-laced nature of these events. Essara nodded to you as your table filled up. The Music changed and Opening Ceremonies began with one of the senators thanking everyone for coming, commenting on the décor and venue, and then moved into a speech about the importance of the evening. While your loyalty staunchly laid with the New Republic and the importance of these unifying events wasn’t lost on you, you do wish that they could somehow make these speeches more interesting. Your attention began to drift to looking over the room. You desperately tried to keep yourself from staring in Hux’s direction, not wanting to give yourself away; however, your eyes eventually dragged themselves that way. Before they could even land on Hux they landed squarely on his masked friend, and to your surprise, he was already looking at you. Your cheeks reddened as you quickly looked away and took a deep breath. Something about his gaze was unnerving. ‘This might be harder than anticipated..’

After speeches finished, dinner, drinks, and conversation began. You and Essara ate your meals and conversed with the delegates around your table while soft music played in the background. You tried to keep your head in the game, but you felt the intense stare lingering on you. With a swift music change the dance floor was opened up, and dinner plates were being cleared away. “Alright, go now. I’m going to get blend in and get a drink” you instructed Essara. She nodded and you both arose from the table. She started towards the restrooms, and you meandered toward the dance floor and the plethora of waiters carrying trays of champagne. You approached one. You lifted a glass with a ‘thank you’ to the waiter and casually walked around the dance floor observing all there was to see. After a few minutes, you heard an unmistakable “Y/N? Is that you?”  
Turning you saw that it was none other than Hux closely followed by his masked companion. “Armitage Hux!” you exclaimed extending a hand to him, “How long has it been?”

“Too Long! I don’t believe I’ve seen you since the academy days. Still as beautiful I see” He stated as he moved into your open arm, turning your handshake into a half-hug. While it was unexpected, it was not unwelcome. His warm hand lingered around your waist briefly before he drew back and you took him in. He had grown so much since you were last together. He was much taller and handsome. “You flatter me, Sir” You retorted as a blush dusted your cheeks, “How have you been? What are you doing now?”

“Well, my dear Senator, you are looking at a General of the First Order” He boasted which garnered him an odd sound from his companion. It seemed like a scoff, but just as easily had been static feedback. Nevertheless, your attention was now on the man now. “And who is this with you?” You asked cautiously as the intensity of his stare enveloped you even more. “Ah, yes, let me introduce you to my associate, Commander Kylo Ren” Hux spoke with significantly less enthusiasm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gala continues with a dance with Hux and an ever present Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I originally posted this after I wrote it, and like 30mins. later I realized I hadn't proof read it and panic deleted it. So, I apologize for that. I hope you enjoy!

“Pleasure to meet you, I am Senator Y/N Yagara of Bakura” You stated extending a hand to the Mountain in black hoping that your face didn’t give any signs of the uncomfortableness that you felt. Silence filled the gap between the three of you.

“Yes, it’s nice to make your acquaintance” came the distorted reply from the vocoder within his mask. He made no move to return your handshake and you slowly put your hand down. The awkwardness of the moment hung in the air. “Anyways,” Hux stated stepping in, “Y/N, might I have this dance?” Hux extended out his hand for you to take.

“Of course” You took the opportunity to step away from the stiff situation. You set your champagne glass down on a nearby table and placed your hand in his. You at once noted how surprisingly soft they were. He led the way out onto the moderately populated dance floor. From there you both took up your dance positions, his hand at the small of your back and yours rested on his shoulder. When the next song started, the two of you began to glide across the dance floor in practiced grace. “I must apologize for him” Hux mused, “I told him to be on his best behavior, but his manners are far more rusty than anticipated.” “Is this his first time?” you questioned. “One would think. He is as unpleasant as they come, but unfortunately we are bound by our duties.” “I would be lying if I said I didn’t understand your situation; but I believe that comes with the territory” you smiled at him which he returned unconsciously bring you closer to his chest as you continued your dance.

“I don’t believe I ever got an occasion to congratulate you on your success. I have been trying to keep up with your career when I see news in the holonet.”

“Yes, it is a shame we haven’t stayed in touch; though I can scarcely image the demands of being a General.”

“I believe it suits me, and brings me pride that I’ve been able to follow in my father’s footsteps” Hux noted before he led you into a twirl. Your gown fanned out beautifully around you as you took the opportunity to scan your surroundings. You were met with that black mask staring at you. Kylo Ren stood stock still as when you had left him, his hands clenched at his sides. As you began to turn back into Hux’s arms you saw Essara standing off to the side. She seemed to be glancing over at the masked man with trepidation. Hux brought you back in, his hand sliding a little lower on you back. You gazed up into his blue eyes and commented, “I don’t remember you being such a good dancer” 

“I’ve had years of practice now,” He smiled, “You haven’t lost your touch. I wouldn’t be surprised if someone comes to steal you away.” You laughed at this “I assure you, if someone were to steal me away it would be to talk about upcoming policy, not my dancing skills.” ‘Let’s see if he takes the bait’ you hoped, smiling at him. “Oh? And what could be so much more important?” he teased. ‘Here we go…’ you thought as you slipped into business mode. “I’m sure you’re aware that the Senate will been selecting committee members for Galactic Oversight soon, Armitage” You replied in a playful tone. “I was under the impression that that wasn’t for a couple more weeks” He returned taking you into another twirl. Essara was looking at you with a pleased smile across her face. Kylo Ren stood in his same space, but was flanked by the Senator from Cona talking at him.

“Am I to assume, that you are out of the loop, my dear General?” You teased as you spun back into his arms. “Terrible isn’t it. Perhaps you would be so kind as to bring me up to speed” he proposed, slyness punctuating his words. He twirled you one last time and brought you into a dip as the song ended. While overturned, you saw that Essara was being pestered by none other than Barak Kyle, Senator of Lorta and being a pain in your ass. Hux hand slid up your back as he brought you back up and held you close to his chest. He gazed into your eyes waiting for your response. “I could be persuaded, however, I’m afraid I must save my assistant from one of my unpleasant coworkers” you lamented with a nod in the direction of Essara. “Ah, Senator Kyle, perhaps I could be of assistance. If he detains you for too long, I’ll come in to persuade you.” He winked to punctuate his offer. Your cheeks were decorated with a familiar glow. “An offer I would be remiss to refuse for sure” you replied with a small curtsy as you came away from his firm chest, “I look forward to your proposal.” With a flirtatious look, you sauntered off towards Essara. 

You could feel Essara’s displeasure as you approached. “Senator Kyle, is there something I can help you with?” you inquired firmly. “Ah, Yagara, you grace us with your presence. I was just trying to coordinate with your assistant about a meeting.” Barak droned. “Surely, that could be handled through a holomail. Essara didn’t bring my schedule with her. It is a night of celebration after all” you critiqued hoping he would take the hint. “Yes, I saw you ‘celebrating’ with that First Order gentleman. Quite the catch you have there” he uttered, his tone doing nothing to hide his disdain for you. “Senator Kyle, I don’t like what you are implying. I don’t believe we have anything more to discuss.” You stated calmly and you took Essara’s hand and began to turn away. He chuckled to himself darkly, “I suppose I’ll see in a few days at the committee meeting anyway.” ‘Oh kriff’ you thought to yourself with the realization that you’d have to put up with this massive ass for the duration of the investigation. You took a deep breath and looked to Essara. “Are you alright?” you asked. “Yes, but, Ma’am the infor-“ before she could get any further you were interrupted by a different senator coming to speak with you.

In the midst of the revolving door of political figures coming to speak to you, you tried to look over to Hux to see if he was going to come save you; however, he was just as swamped with people talking to him. The night seemed to progress that way: talk, have a dance, new partner, repeat. You were finishing up a conversation with a delegate from your office when Hux finally approached you. “Would it be possible to borrow the Senator?” he asked politely. You turned to look at him and saw the foreboding mountain that was Kylo Ren had followed him over, causing the delegate to scamper off. “There you are” you smiled, “You’re just in time. We’ll be leaving soon.” “I must ask you for another dance,” he offered, “I’m afraid I wasn’t of much help earlier and amends must be made.” He offered his hand, “shall we?” You looked to Essara. “I’m sorry, Ma’am, but the speeder is out front.” She had that same anxious look on her face as earlier in the night. “Already? These events always go so fast” you turned back to look at Hux and Kylo Ren, “We’ll have to set up a meeting or a lunch to talk more. Let’s exchange information.” Essara took down Hux’s information, and he promptly offered to walk you to your speeder. Graciously accepting, the party made small conversation as you walked to the entrance of the gala hall; Hux to your right and Kylo Ren keeping pace to your left. You thought it strange that he would walk beside you and not Hux, but brushed it aside. 

“Here, allow me.” Hux offered as he opened the door to your speeder for you. You felt a gloved hand take yours. It helped you into the craft. You thought it was Hux’s hand, but quickly remembered that he wasn’t wearing gloves. Your head darted towards the hand to find it attached to none other than Kylo Ren. You wiped the surprised look from your face and replaced it with a smile. “Thank you, Commander Ren” surprise still evident in your voice. “Senator.” The modulated voice offered back in acknowledgment. You turned to Hux to see an irked expression on his face. He quickly cleared it the picture of politeness taking its place. “Be safe, Senator, I can’t wait to hear from you” he said in goodbye. “Yes, I’ll have Essara reach out to you in the morning. You two be safe as well.” With a wave, you and Essara were off. ‘Well…that was quite weird..’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to get a lot of set up out of the way, I promise there will be more Kylo Ren in future chapters. I am taking a lot of Inspiration from Pride and Prejudice with some of these scenes, but i hope it's still enjoyable. please comment and tell me if you're liking it. I'm still gonna write it, but positive reinforcement makes the process faster. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N does senate things, messages with Hux, and then has a mysterious dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Properly proof read and posted!

“Ma’am, I didn’t have an opportunity to tell you, but I got the information of the Man that accompanied General Hux” Essara stated as soon as you both had gained some distance from the Event. “Hux didn’t offer up much of a profile on him. What did you find out?” you asked with intrigue about the reserved man that had just offered you his hand. “I’m afraid it’s nothing good, Ma’am. From my sources, he’s dangerous. He acts as an enforcer for the First Order’s Supreme Lead. He’s been trained in the path of the sith.” She informed you as she continued to drive the speeder back towards the Hotel you were staying at for the Gala. “Oh my, Hux certainly didn’t inform me of that” you commented back. “There’s more” Essara continued, “The First Order staffers I spoke with all say that he’s volatile. He’s prone to destructive outbursts and he and General Hux often fight. You need to be careful when dealing with him, Miss!” You were both touched by your assistant’s concern for you and taken back by the information she provided.

“You’re right, Essara, though I doubt I’ll have many interactions with the man. The goal was to get into Hux’s graces and he doesn’t seem to be the politician type.” You rationalized. “What if he uses his dark powers on you, and sees what you’re up to?” She asked as she brought the speeder into the valet outside the hotel. “I hardly think those myths are true. Besides, He’d be risking an intergalactic incident if he ever tried to hurt me.” You replied getting out of the speeder with Essara and entering the illustrious Invarus Hotel. The hotel had been a home to you many times over the years while you were conducting senatorial business on Hosnian Prime. It was frequently used by other members in the Senate as well. Its architecture was similar to the royal castles of Naboo, and they spared no expense in decorating it to match. The two of you walked across the foyer of the hotel leaving the echoes of your shoes on the stone floor in your wake. “For now, let’s just worry about getting a good nights sleep” you offered Essara as you walked into the elevator. She gave you a nod in response as you rode up to your floor.

Once there it was a short walk to your suite. Essara punched in the passcode into the door’s activation panel and it slid open to reveal the posh interior. You entered into the living room area that offered a lavish set of couches, a holoscreen, and a floor to ceiling view of the city. You walked over and sat down on the closes couch and summoned Essara, “Could you help me take my hair down?” “Yes, Ma’am” came her reply as she resealed the door of the suite. She began taking out the decorative flair and undoing the intricacies of the hairstyle as the two of you went over some of the other interaction you had that night. Soon enough, you both departed into the separate bedrooms that the suite accommodated and went to sleep.

The next morning Essara woke you, and you began your day. You entered your refresher and completed your daily routine of bathing, dressing, hair, and make up. You looked at yourself approvingly and exited the refresher to move on to breakfast. The hotel always provided a full and healthy breakfast spread which you were always thankful for. Over the meal Essara went over your schedule for the day. You had the meeting of the Senate, where the full list of the committee member were to be named; a meeting with that committee following that appointment, a different committee meeting, lunch, a meeting with representatives from Bakura, and then the rest of the day would be spent responding to constituent holomails. “Fun. Fun. Fun.’ You thought to yourself as you finished your blue milk and tea.

You departed the hotel and arrived at the senate building about 30 minutes later. After going through security, you lead the way quickly and skillfully navigating the expansive building to get to your designated podium. You had a few minutes to spare before the session would be brought to order. Yout looked around at the gigantic colosseum that served as the senate floor. You were told that it had been made in the image of the Old Republic senate, and you couldn’t help your imagination slip to the times before the Empire. Before you could get too drawn in, the session was called to order and you were back to business as usual. 

“We will now shift the Session to the naming of Senate members who will be responsible for the Committee of Galactic Oversight.” The floor chancellor announced finally after other topics had been negotiated and ruled on. You buzzed with excitement over the prospect of finally getting down to business. “Senator Tyka Delste of Anaxes, Senator Y/N Yagara of Bakura, Senator Rego Tanau of Bespin, Senator Henik Rune of Iloh, Senator Barak Kyle of Lorta, and Senator Na’Vida Arteres of Ryloth” the Chancellor called, “We hereby charge you with the responsibility of overlooking Galactic militaries, assessing levels of hostilities, and enforcing the Galactic code of ethical military conduct. We ask that you help protect this Galaxy’s fundamental function - Democracy. Do you accept these titles and responsibilities?”

One by one, your podium platforms floated out into the chasm to be seen and get yourselves sworn in. ‘Not a bad crowd’ you thought to yourself as you examined who you’d be working with, ‘Tanau and Arteres will be allies; both their planets were involved with fighting the civil war. Barak might be a pain in the ass and tension between our planets are high, but he seems to dislike the First Order- if his disposition last night is any indicator. This Henik Rune was is an unknown though’. After you were all sworn in, you were dismissed to begin the first meeting of the committee; and with that, your work was truly beginning. 

And Work you did. The first meeting had gone pretty well; everyone had agree that the First Order took priority in starting out the investigation and Senator Kyle only took verbal digs at you a few times. You felt like a weight had been lifted off your chest when you exited the meeting. It made the rest of the day’s meetings and engagements so much more tolerable to know that you were going to help maintain a balance galaxy. Before you even knew it, you and Essara were heading back to the hotel for the evening. Upon entering your suite you saw that a floral arrangement had been delivered and placed on your table. The Arrangement was exquisitely beautiful containing some expensive bioluminescent flowers from Felucia. ‘It’s probably from Hux’ you thought but looked for a card anyways. 

‘Your admirer’ stated a plain white card stuck in the base of the arrangement. You gave it a shrug and continued believing it was Hux. Essara and you then shared a meal in exhausted silence as you both watched the holoscreen for the news. After dinner, Essara again helped you un-adorn your hair of its pageantry and then you both went to your bedrooms. You had grabbed your holopad planning on making some end of day notes on all the day’s endeavors when you saw you had mail from Hux.  
  
Hux, Armitage [20:45]:  
Dearest Senator,  
I apologize for not being able to message until late, but I believe that congratulations are in order. I heard that new that you have been appointed to the Galactic Oversight Committee. They couldn’t have picked a better suited candidate. And while I have no doubts that we will be seeing more of each other, I was wondering if we might be able to plan something for just the two of us.

Awaiting your reply,  
Hux

‘Ever the gentleman’ you thought to yourself with a small laugh. You then began crafting your reply.  
  
Yagara, Y/N [20:47]:  
Dearest General,  
Thank you for the flowers! They’re simply magnificent. I would be a delighted to be able to spend some time with you; however, I believe navigating our schedules might prove to be a bit complicated. At present, my soonest availability would be if you’d agree to be my plus one to a luncheon in a couple weeks. Would that work for you?

Awaiting your reply,  
Y/N

You hit send and a small blush crossed your cheeks again. ‘I’m too old to be getting this flustered over this man’ you inwardly groaned as you walked with your holopad into your refresher to get started on your nightly routine of bathing, brushing your hair and teeth, and completing a skin care regimen. Not very long into your routine, your holopad chimed with Hux’s reply. 

Hux, Armitage [20:50]  
Oh? I had not expected them to be delivered until tomorrow. No matter. I’m glad you like them. I will make arrangements for the luncheon, if I might in turn request that you be my date to a first order ball happening shortly after that.

Yours,  
Hux

‘Definitely stepping up your game’ you thought smiling over the message as you crafted your response.

Yagara, Y/N [20:53]  
I believe these terms are agreeable. Send over the details and I’ll have my assistant do the same in the morning. I hope you have a great rest of your evening, and sleep well.

Affectionately yours,  
Y/N

Hux, Armitage [20:53]  
You as well, dear Y/N

With that, you finished your routine and tucked yourself into bed and slipped into unconsciousness. As your body lay sleeping, your mind began to dream or at least something like it. You felt like you were some place with people around you, but the entire environment was like trying to look through fogged glass. A figure approached you. Despite not being able to see anything with clarity you remained calm, and for whatever reason the figure before you was comforting. It extended what you thought was a hand to you. Without much thought, you placed your hand in the outstretched appendage. The figure proceed to bring you closer and while your vision stay just as clouded you began to feel. The closer you got to this figure, the warmer you were. The feeling was entirely foreign to you, but somehow at the same time it was entirely welcome. Before much more could happen, you awoke to your alarm singing the song of its people.

Still slightly groggy, you began your day. The morning flowed much like the day before, however, your breakfast was interrupted with a knock on your door. Essara answered it, and came back to the table with another floral arrangement. This one was not as big or as expensive as the other, but was still filled with beautiful flowers. You quickly checked the card with a confused look on your face. “Thinking of you – Armitage Hux” read the card which only left your more perplexed. You went and got the card from the other arrangement and inspected the two. They were clearly written by two different people. The first’s penmanship was sharp and to the point where as the other was much more formal – like someone who had taken etiquette classes. ‘How very strange… who could my admirer be if not Hux?’ you asked yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was pretty heavy with story set up and not a lot of romance. It took me a while to get this out because I've been day dreaming of what's to come and not necessarily focusing on what's in front of me. I promise more is coming and more Kylo as well. I'm really excited about this though. I usually don't have this clear of vision/plan when I write. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it! Please leave me a comment telling me what you thought!


	4. The Luncheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The senator goes on a luncheon date with Hux with a surprise party crasher. Also - Lore dump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Properly Proof Read

The days and weeks leading up to the luncheon progressed in a repetitive pattern. Your dreams, however, were very different. They were all similar to the one with foggy figure, but they seemed to happen without any kind of consistency. You might have two dreams back to back and then not have another for 3 days. They had the same subject and similar progression of events but the time spent in the dreams varied. Sometimes you would wake up when you’d notice the figure, other times, you would wake up as soon as your hand touched it’s. You never seemed to get any farther than you did in the first dream. It was increasingly strange to you that you’d have such repetitive dreams that didn’t seem to have any big significance and did not progress in anyway. Surely, if your subconscious was trying to tell you something it would be more clear. It was strange, but you didn’t feel the need to tell anyone about it. They’d probably think that the stress of the senate was getting to you or instruct you to see some soothsayer; neither of which was appealing to you. 

You instead directed your attention to preparing your speech for the Wild Space Politician Luncheon. You would be one of the first speakers, and you’d get to spend the rest of your time with General Hux. Over the weeks leading up to the event, you had begun to question if you were doing the right thing by using your rekindled friendship with Hux to essentially spy. He did seem to care about you. Even when you were adolescence in the academy, Hux would look out for you. At the time it had baffled you considering the two of you were vying for the top spot in your year. You ended up assuming he was holding himself to an honor code and reciprocated. You weren’t so sure it was honor anymore. After reflecting on it further, you assuaged yourself with the fact that maybe you wouldn’t find anything with the investigation, and everything would be fine. While you were going to stick to your morals and obligations, you allowed yourself this one tiny hope. 

The day of the luncheon soon arrived, and you and Essara began the process of getting ready for it early. Today you would wear a lovely lilac purple gown. It had a halter neckline with silver embroidery. The sleeves of the gown were open along the shoulder and then flared at bicep and ended with a silver embroidered cuff. The pleated bodice did have a small window cut in that showed the gap of your collar bone and not much else. The gown also had a silver belt that went over your waist to hide the seam that lead into the gowns long pleated A-line skirt. You had decided that since the venue was at one of the many open air gardens that you’d wear your hair in a half up-half down style with silver and white accessories. After last looks, you and Essara journeyed down to the lobby of Invarus to meet with Hux.

When you got there, you saw that he was already there waiting in a seating area looking at a holopad. In a surprise, he did not come in his all black First Order uniform. Instead, he wore a fitted dark blue tunic tucked into dark brown slacks and boots. Over top his tunic he wore a slightly darker blue high necked flight jacket. His hair hung looser than when he was in uniform. He looked more rugged, but still in the realm of being presentable. You couldn’t deny that his new look suited him quite well. “Good morning, dear General” you greeted him. He quickly looked up from the tech device in his hands. You could see the awe cross his face as he took you in. He quickly stood to meet you, “Good Morning to you as well, dear Senator.” You both shared a moment of simply smiling at one another.

“I’ve arranged for transportation, and it should be here momentarily” Hux informed cheerfully, “and might I say that you look breathtaking.”

“You may” You teased in response, “and I might remark that you look quite dashing yourself.” You gave him a wink before turning to Essara. Since the event only allowed one plus one, she would be staying at the hotel; going over paperwork, and keeping tabs on your whereabouts from afar. “I should be back no later than 14:30” you told her. “Yes Ma’am, I’ll be here awaiting your arrival.” 

“Transport is here. Shall we?” asked Hux as he offered you his arm. “We shall” You placed your arm in his and together you walked through the front doors. Out front awaited your transportation ship. It was a silver closed cabin luxury landspeeder. Hux helped you into the craft, and you were off. The venue was a ways away and you were grateful for the closed cabin. You didn’t want to think about what the wind would do to your hair.

“Now, remind me. What is this luncheon for again?” Hux asked as he navigated the air ways of Hosnian Prime. “It’s basically a meeting for the representative from the planets in wild space” You explained, “we’re underrepresented in the senate and there are some planets that don’t think we should be included in the New Republic. So, we have these get togethers every now and then to remind us to stick together, and occasionally we also bring in groups of our youth for encouragement into political careers.” “I see, will you be encouraging some youths today?”

“No, it should just be the representatives and their plus ones” you answer. “These Plus Ones, are they of the more familiar variety or will I be mistaken for your assistant?” he asked momentarily diverting his attention to give you a smirk. “You’re much too handsome to be my assistant” You retorted, “You also do not answer to Essara.” You both laughed and continued with chit-chat until you arrived at the open air garden. While not as grand or expansive as the Hanging Gardens, it was an alluring arrangement of flora from differing plants. The two of you were guided to where the luncheon was taking place by staff and seated at a table for two. You and Hux were both doing a quick look around at all the other guests when you were served drinks. “This seems…Intimate” Hux remarked as he looked at the number of guests. 

“As I said, we’re underrepresented…” you trailed, “Including some of the stations in wild space, there’s about a grand total of 29 of us. We’re lucky if we get more than one representative in the senate.” Your conversation was then cut short by silverware tapping against a glass signifying the start of speeches. Opening remarks were quite quick and you were soon being summoned up to the podium to speak. You flawlessly addressed your thoughts about the importance of unity and maintaining your places in the senate as well as expanding it to the gathered crowd. When you finished you were met with applause. You did your usual smile and slight bow and exited the stage. Another speaker was beginning their speech as you returned to your seat with Hux.

“You are quite the public speaker” Hux remarked as he looked at you approvingly. “Am I?” you smirked, “I’ll have to see you speak sometime. See what I’m up against.” 

A sentimental look crossed his face. “What made you choose politics? When we left the Academy, you could’ve done anything.”

“Oh I don’t know if you’ll like my answer” you replied while taking a sip from your drink. “Now I’m even more curious” he returned skootching his chair closer to you. ‘Time to make a lie out of the truth’ you thought before you turned to him “Leia Organa.” His face soured. “Now, listen. When I was a girl, I looked at her as a challenge. She was born into a place of privilege with all the odds in her favor. Regardless of how you may feel about her, she has largely been a successful figure. I wanted to surpass her and everything else in my way. I was just a girl on Bakura; no title, no generational wealth, No connections. All I had going for me was my father’s service against the Invasion and that I was one of the survivors of the raid on Gesco City.”

“A truly horrible affair” Hux commented placing his hand over yours to comfort you. “I worked twice as hard as everyone else to get good marks, applied for every scholarship available, and volunteered as much as possible – and here I am, Senator of Bakura.” Even though the moment had passed, his hand remained on yours. It was just as warm as you remembered it being.

“I’ve always admired your resilience and tenacity…” he trailed, your eyes meeting in a weighted stare. You were uncertain of the feeling behind his eyes, but certain that he felt it with his whole being. It was hard to divert your attention away from it, but from the corner of your vision you saw a dark figure approaching. Turning your gaze in that direction, you saw the approaching figure of Kylo Ren. He had an intimidating presence to be sure, but seeing him stalk towards you with such purpose certainly increased the feelings of unease. Hux followed your gaze when he felt your hand tense under his.

“For the love of the Stars…” He murmured to himself as he stood to address the fast approaching figure. You were thankful that the luncheon was puttering out at this point, as this was sure to cause a scene. Ren stopped in front of the table leaving it as the only barrier between the two men. 

“What are you doing here, Ren” Hux asked curtly clearly irritated with the man. “Your presence has been requested” came the reply.

“I’m supposed to have this time to myself. I requested it off weeks ago. What could be so important that you are here?” Hux demanded with a hushed but authoritative tone which seemed to have no effect on Kylo Ren. “It’s a matter of great importance. I thought I should tell you personally.” While this was the most you’d ever heard the Commander speak it was impossible to miss the fact that the man was messing with Hux. Hux clenched his fists in frustration, “What is the matter, Ren?”

Kylo Ren’s head tilted in your direction as if he was wondering if he should speak in front of you. You picked up your glass, took a sip, and pretended not to hear what was taking place in front of you.

“The Supreme Leader wishes to speak with you.” Hux visually paled and, If at all possible, seemed to tense even more from the announcement. “Why was a notification not sent to my device?” He asked as he pulled the device from his pocket double checking it. “I volunteered” Kylo Ren answered sounding pleased with himself. “It will have to wait while I return the Senator to her accommodations” Hux turned to you and offered you his hand to help you from your seat. “It can’t wait.” Ren stated steadfastly. Hux seemed to flinch at his remark. “Are you absolutely certain?” 

“Yes.”

“Its fine, Armitage. I understand that duty calls” You interrupted to ease the building tension between the two men, “Besides, the ball isn’t too far away.” Kylo Ren seemed to bristle at your words. You noticed that his hands were also now clenched. “Very well, but I’ve got to get you back to your hotel somehow” Hux spoke softly to you. You were about to say that you could just request a transport from the main office of the gardens, but you were cut off.

“I will take care of the Senator.” Kylo Ren stated, his words offering protection but prophesying doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm referencing a lot of thing that will be explored later, but I wanted to address that I'm trying to stay in Canon as much as possible but will be twisting it to fit what I want to do. I'm doing my best, but I am limited in my research. Next update we get some time with everyone's favorite brooding mountain. As always, Please leave me a comment telling me what you think. It makes the writing process go faster, and gives me *the good chemicals* <3


	5. A Ride with Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren takes a unique approach to taking the Senator back home. Readers learn how to turn gowns into pants should the occasion ever arise.

The words hung in the air, you weren’t sure if it was like a vibro-axe or a handshake. “I suppose that will have to do, but if any harm come to the senator you can be sure that there will be consequences!” Hux stared down Kylo Ren but the man seem completely unaffected by it. Hux then turned to you in a hushed voice “I know this isn’t ideal, but I’d hate the idea of you without protection here.”

Kylo Ren was intimidating to be sure, however, your experience with him was very limited and awkward. You had no idea what you would be in store for. “I’m sure everything will be fine” you answered while simultaneously manifesting a positive experience. Hux offered you his hand in assisting you to stand. You accepted and upon standing he took the opportunity to bring your hand to his lips. He kissed the back of your hand and offered you a warm smile, “I’ll be in contact with you regarding the ball.” 

“I look forward to it, General” You smiled back at him. He shot Kylo Ren one more warning glance and took his leave. Your eyes followed him for a bit before you were brought back to your sense. “Senator” sounded the buzz of Kylo’s vocoder, “Shall we?” 

“Yes, lead the way, Commander Ren” you replied as you rounded the table to join him. He stood straight and didn’t offer you his arm to take as Hux did. Instead he kept his arms at his sides as he walked in step with you, clearly shortening his usually longer stride. Despite Hux leaving, he still seemed tensed. He was opening and closing his fists. “So, you will be attending the ball with Hux?” it was phrased as a question but sounded more like an unfortunate statement. “Yes, he’s asked me to be his plus one. Will you be attending as well” you asked not expecting him to have taken any interest. “I wasn’t planning on it” he stated “He’ll be lucky to have you, even if your time is squandered on the likes of him.” ‘Keep your composure’ you thought to yourself, not expecting him to be so foreword with his dislike of general Hux. 

“I trust it would not be a revelation for me to say he has similar feelings about you.” You continued through the gardens with him. The path seemed much longer than it had been with Hux, but maybe it was just your nerves. “And I trust it would not be a revelation for me to say you are his only friend, if a friend is what you are” he stopped walking turning to look at you. “Oh and how many do you have?” you threw back before you could stop yourself, eyes meeting the glass of his visor. 

“Enough” he bit back. “That’s not a number. Do you need time to count” you asked tilting your head to the side with an inquisitive look. His hands were now firmly clenched at his side. You’re not entirely sure where your spark was coming from, but you were glad it had your back. “I can see why he would like you” he commented as he turned to continue walking towards the hanger. “Still not a number…” You smiled to yourself and followed behind him.

As you continued walking in the hanger you approached a row of speeder bikes. You filled with dread as he approached one you felt barely had room for two. “Here we are” he stated gesturing towards the speeder bike. You glared at him. Not only were you likely to lose some of your hair accessories, you’d have to hold onto him as you did it. “You seem disappointed” he commented with an attempt at humor in the modified voice. ‘I’m sure it’s a feeling you’re familiar with’ you thought to yourself, not wanted to end up dead by the end of the day. You let out a sigh ‘I’m at least prepared this time’. You back tracked enough so that the train of your skirt became visible at the front. From there you picked it up and tied it around your waist making some make shift pants. Kylo tilted his head as you did this in either amusement or confusion, you didn’t want to acknowledge him by asking. You mounted the speeder bike and looked back at the commander gesturing for him to lead on. You heard what might have been a “Hmmm” from his mask and then he mounted much more smoothly than you did.

“Have you ever been on a speeder bike, Senator?” He asked as he toggled some switches on the bike. “I’ve been on something like it, but not near as fast” You replied to prepare yourself for when you inevitable would need to hold on to him. You wondered if your arms would even fully reach around his large frame. “I’m sure they’re practically the same thing” he retorted as the bike came to life, “Hold on.” You quickly closed your arms tightly around him with a squeak as he took off. Your hair whipped all around you and your accessories tugged from your scalp and the city blurred around you. You tried to adjust your grip but all you could do was grab a fist full of his padded ensemble across his chest. You tried to tuck your head as much as possible so that his frame would take the brunt of the wind.

A few minutes into the ride he seemed to pull off to the side of the airways. You know you were nowhere near close to the Invarus, so popped your head up “What’s wrong?”   
“You’re going to fall off if you hold on like that” he warned. “Well, maybe give more direction before you take off then!” you complained  
“I thought you said you’d been on one before” his voice had an edge to it. “I said I’d been on something LIKE it and nowhere near as fast. Did you listen at all?” annoyance clear in your voice. “Just hold on lower” He moved your hands to just above the tops of his pelvis, “You can feel the weight distribution better this way. If I lean, lean with me.” You were full on blushing at this point. You were now pressed so close to him people were sure to think the two of you had fused beings – which was somehow more plausible than how absolutely thick he was. While his clothes had more structure than your flowy gown it could not be conflated with the toned muscle that lay beneath it. You were also acutely aware of what exactly your hands were now close to touching. ‘Please don’t be a bumpy ride, please don’t be a bumpy ride, please-‘ the bike sped off once more and you interior monolog was taking over by internal screaming. Wind seemed to whip a little less in this position, but it in no way made up for your discomfort. You prayed none of your coworkers would see what you looked like by the time you got off of this bike. What should have been a rather straight shot seemed to be taking a lot of twists and turns all of which you did your best to lean with. You were content to bite your tongue on the issue until he did a barrel roll at which point your internal screaming became external. If at all possible you tightened your grip even more. Your eyes were watering with how hard you were trying to keep them closed.

Sometime later, but not soon enough for you, the bike came to a stop and you felt a tap on your hands from his leather cover ones. It worked to bring you out of the tensed position you had been maintaining and you let go of the commander in black. He dismounted the bike with ease while you were a shaking mess. Once you had dismounted you fixed him with a glare while his masked looked on with what could be considered curiousness. “How are you so quiet?” The question was so strange and asked with genuine interest, “I can’t hear you at all.”

You gawked at him in confusion as you tried to find your balance “last I checked, screaming for your life isn’t considered quiet.” He made no attempt at explaining what he meant, but seemed to take pity on you and offered you his hand as you shook your muscles from their stupor. As you made it inside the Invarus you saw people turning their heads to look at you both. You let go of his hand and prayed that when you caught a look at your reflection that it wouldn’t be that bad. The more you paid attention to the people around you realized that they were looking at him. ‘Just as well‘ you thought as you made it near the elevators. You turned to him trying to be as polite as possible “Well, this is where I leave you. Thank you for a ride I won’t soon forget.” He did give you a ride and deliver you in one piece after all. He stared at you not saying anything for a while, fists clenching and unclenching. You were about to say something when he suddenly spoke “Until next time.” He then proceeded to stalk away from you at his normal stride. ‘What in the world was that’ you thought both exasperated and exhausted from the experience. You quickly ducked into the elevator and made your way back into your suite where Essara was waiting for you. “What happened to you?” She exclaimed as she looked at you in shock. “Kylo Ren” you answered as you plopped down on your couch, “Not only will I need your help taking my hair down, but with brushing it out as well, please.”

Getting all the accessories out took about half an hour, during which you gave Essara a rundown of the day and what happened with Kylo. After that came getting your hair detangled, washed, and then braided for bed, which took about another hour and a half. You were beyond done with the day and not looking forward to the next, but never the less, you check your holopad for messages and to check your schedule. You saw you had a message from Hux.

Hux, Armitage [20:45]  
Y/N,  
Just wanted to make sure you got back safely and Ren didn’t harm you.  
Yours,  
Hux

You debated telling him what had happened, but ultimately you decided not to. The tensions between the two seemed so high, you didn’t want to put fuel on the proverbial fire. You typed a reply telling him that the afternoon went fine, that you arrived safe and sound and that Commander Ren had been cordial. You then finished checking your mail and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended up being much hard to write than anticipated. I know it entirely has to do with Wanadavision coming out and my love for the MCU is clashing with Star Wars (I'm sure I'll write something marvel eventually-if that interested anyone). So, with that in mind, please please please please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'm not super confident in it and will rewrite if necessary. thank you for reading, and thank you for any constructive criticism <3


	6. The Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a dear that doesn't make sense, but gets on with work anyway. Some people show their colors and we get into committee business.

As peace spread through your bones and your body went lax, you were pulled under into the realm of dreams. You found yourself in that same foggy space with that same foggy figure. Something was a bit different this time, you felt more you. You looked around and were able to take in more of the space. There wasn’t much to see, it was more of the same foggy void that seemed to have people spaced apart in it. You approached the figure that you were familiar with, rubbing your eyes to try and get your vision to clear. It did nothing to help. Getting frustrated with this place you spoke to the figure, “What is this place? And who are you?” You voice seemed to echo out as if you were in an empty space. You waited for a reply, but all you got back was muffled noise. It sounded as if you were deep in water and someone had screamed at you from the surface. Again the figure extended its hand to you. You stared at it in frustration. Why couldn’t you see it? It was right there. Giving a huff of exasperation, you reached out to take the hand sure that doing so would end the dream and your irritation with this place; however, when your hand met it’s, something drastically different happened. 

Your surrounding were whipped away and suddenly you were looking at a gloved hand extended to you. You tried to look around you to see where you were but things seemed to blend to black except for this gloved hand. It was a black glove, and you’d thought you’d seen it before, but couldn’t place it. You were then whipped to a new setting. You were now on an unfamiliar beach. Waves were crashing against the sand - rising up to run over your feet. Again you looked around the much more vast area to try and gain any bearings for where you were now. The coast seemed to stretch for some miles, and there was a forest not too far from where you stood now. As you turned around you spotted what looked to be a crash site. Thick black smoke rose up from a crated ground littered with debris and scorch marks. You went to walk closer to the still burning craft when your surrounding changed again. You were now in what seemed to be a viewing bay on a space craft. Almost the entire wall was taken up by a window looking out into the stars. You didn’t recognize any immediate star systems as you approached the large window. Before you could take any more stock of the situation a Red light flared out beyond the thick tempered glass. You lifted your hand to try to block out some of the light when your reality shifted again. You were now on your back looking up at a black ceiling and your senses flooded with pleasure. Your eyes rolled shut as one hand gripped the linens beneath you and the other was tangled in someone’s hair. Your back arched as a hot tongue glided across your bare chest to circle around your awaiting nipple. You gasped at the sensation and tried to will your eyes open to see who you were with, but you were quickly shuffled again.

This time you knew exactly where you were, and the sight before you filled you with fear. You stood at one of the military seaside hangers on Bakura. You stood on the land and watched as the war ships were drifting up into the sky. Rain began to fall as you watch the ships get higher and joined other vessels in the outer atmosphere. With that image burned into your retinas, you sprung awake. You were still in your bedroom on Hosnian Prime. You tried to ground yourself by doing a deep breathing exercise. You had had shifting dreams before, but this was the first time that it had been tied to presumably another person. It was also the first time you’d seen something so ominous. Bakura was a largely closed off planet. It placed a lot of importance on its planetary defense after the Ssi-ruuvi Invasion and doubled down on it after the Raid. Bakura kept to itself, and to see its armada mobilizing was a scary sight to see to say the least. Brushing the dream from your mind you got ready for what was sure to be a long day.

You managed to get through the first half of your day just fine, all that remained was to get through the committee meeting. You arrived early to the conference room and took your seat next to Na’Vida Arteres. You had a good working relationship with the Twi Lekk, and would occasionally get lunch with her. The two of you exchanged small talk while you waited for the rest of the committee members to arrive. The last to arrive were Henik Rune and Barak Kyle. ‘That’s suspicious’ you thought as the two proceeded to sit next to each other. “We will now bring this meeting to order” Announced senator Tanau,”Our first order of business is to discuss which military site we will begin our in-person visits to.”

“The first couple locations we have are in the Zosha, Rhand, and Til Systems” Na’vida chimed in as she gave descriptions of the different military instillations that were at each site. Discussions were had and the committee decided that it would be best to investigate a base that was labels as a training facility on Zosha. It was unclear where all their recruits were coming from, so the plan was to interview their troops while seeing what all they were being trained with. You finished updating your schedule with the investigation date, and prepared to head home for the evening. “Senator Yagara, might I bend your ear for a while?” came the voice of Henik Rune. “You may, as long as you can walk and talk” you stated as you finished packing up your belongings and walked towards the exit of the conference room.

“I just wanted to formally introduce myself to you, we’ve both been busy with our responsibilities we haven’t really gotten a chance yet” He stated as he opened the door for you. “Is that what you were doing with Senator Kyle earlier? Introducing yourself” you questioned stepping through the space giving him side eye as you passed him. He let out a breath of air “He warned me you were sharp, but I guess I underestimated”

“What else did he tell you?” you deadpanned back. “Well, he did put a bug in my ear that I should talk to you about opening up more trade operations for Bakura. He’s not wrong, your planet does have a lot of profitable resources. I’m surprised you’re as closed down as you are.” You rolled your eyes at the statement “The reason Bakura has so many profitable resources is because our culture is that of conservation. A value that corporations are not known for. We do limited trading to protect our resources and our planet.” “A noble endeavor to be sure, please excuse my naivety. I feeling like I’m learning about a new planet everyday” he replied with a small laugh. “You’re forgiven” you replied as you continued on your way to the speeder that would take you home. “Anyways, I thought it would be beneficiary for us to be on good terms. I believe we have similar interests regarding this committee” he stated with a guiding tone. You stopped walking and looked at him, “and what interests would that be?” He gave you a smug smile “An interest in order.” You raised your eyebrow at him. ‘How very direct’ you thought, ‘didn’t think the First Order would’ve been able to buy a senator this quickly….I suppose his planet was imperial.’ “I suppose there is a mutual interest of sorts” you lied back. You needed to keep up the charade, and if you said anything different it would undoubtingly get back to Hux. “I look forward to working with you, Senator Yagara” He nodded his head to you and left you. You proceeded out of the building to find Essara waiting for you with the speeder.

“Long day, Ma’am?” She asked as the pulled off into the air ways. “Like you wouldn’t believe” you returned playing over the interaction in your mind. You wondered if you were getting yourself in over your head. It wasn’t like you had gone to school to learn how to be a spy. You wondered how long it would take before you were figured out. Would it be Hux to figure you out? Someone else? Would it be Kylo Ren? What if he could see inside your mind? 

_You’re going to fall off if you hold on like that_

____

His words echoed through your head. ‘If he could see into my mind he would’ve dropped me from that speeder bike. But he wanted to make sure I was safe…’ You thought back to the way his hands had guided your own around his body. You had expected him to be rough with how exasperate he sounded, but he wasn’t. His grip was frim, but you were wondering if you felt that way simply because of the size of his hands. He truly was a large individual, and with that came a weight to his being. Your mind then wandered to if his hands were soft like Hux’s or if they would be callused. Maybe that was why he wore gloves all the time. The thought dwelled longer than it should’ve and you forced it from you mind much like you had done the dream. ‘There’s no point in thinking about these things,’ you told yourself, ‘I won’t ever know what his hands are like, why I keep having these dreams, or who I was with in that dream… I’m just wasting my mental energy’

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that this is a slow burn? there's a little bit of spice in there. There will be more. I'm sorry for the delay in posting. my health hasn't been great lately, trying to do as much as possible when I can. As always, please tell me what you think! Comments give me a sense of obligation and commitment to my work!

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new to writing here, so words of encouragement would be greatly appreciated as well as any constructive criticism.


End file.
